Kaiser Umiuma
Kaiser Umiuma, known as Emperor.Umiuma in the Tag Force games, is a cosplayer, who is a parody of Seto Kaiba. He makes appearances in V Jump and some video games. Design Name The name "Umiuma" appears to be a direct reference to the name "Kaiba". In Japanese, both names are spelled 海馬, but they use different readings of the same characters (the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kanji#On'yomi_(Sino-Japanese_reading) on'yomi] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kanji#Kun'yomi_(native_reading) kun'yomi], respectively). The words "umiuma" and "kaiba" can both be used to mean "seahorse" (or, by extension, "hippocampus").タツノオトシゴ on Japanese Wikipedia It is not clear if the title "Kaiser" was chosen in reference to Kaiser Sea Horse, a card which was used by both Seto Kaiba and Kaibaman. Appearances Real world Kaiser Umiuma was present at a preview of Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time.yugioh10th.com News 2010.01.17 Kaiser Umiuma took part in the The Third Charisma Duelist Determining Fight Tournament. He lost to Dueluka in the first round.vjump.shueisha.co.jp Kaiser Umiuma VS Dueluka Video games World Championship .]] In ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia, Kaiser Umiuma appears as a downloadable Ghost Duelist for August 2010. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus, Kaiser Umiuma appears as a downloadable Ghost Duelist for October 2011. Tag Force '' & 2.]] He runs a company called UmiumaCorp, and appears in the Tag Force series with his employees, Inoso and Mokuma, who are parodies of Roland and Mokuba Kaiba, respectively. In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force, he is involved in a feud with Sanzyudai Yuki, and asks for the player's aide in defeating him. He appears in the morning at the Volcano after the player has completed the Story Mode with 3 or more Page 1 characters. In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 , to Emperor.Umiuma's annoyance, he is partnered with Sanzyudai Yuki, and in order to be allowed to change partners, he must duel at least once. He challenges the player and his Partner to a Duel, and upon victory, he allows the player to partner with him. He appears during a Random Event at the Main Gate after the player has completed the Story Mode with 4 or more Page 1 Characters & have beaten Jaden & Chazz in duel 15 or more times each. Stats Decks Real world In The Third Charisma Duelist Determining Fight Tournament, Kaiser Umiuma uses a Dimensional Eatos Deck, simply referred to as a Skill Drain Deck.vjump.shueisha.co.jp Kaiser Umiuma's Deck In Yu-Gi-Oh! League, Kaiser Umiuma uses a "Blue-Eyes" Deck.db.yugioh-card.com/yugiohdb/card_search.action?request_locale=ja Kaiser Umiuma's Deck Video games ''Tag Force'' series In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force, Emperor.Umiuma uses a Cookie Cutter Deck that also features "Reasoning" and "Monster Gate" to Special Summon his "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" quickly from his Deck. In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3, Emperor.Umiuma runs mixed Beatdown/Burn Decks using "Ectoplasmer" with easily-summoned high-ATK monsters, "Malice Doll of Demise" and "Stealth Bird". His later Decks include "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" as well. Tag Force Tag Force 2 Tag Force 3 Reverse of Arcadia In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia, Kaiser Umiuma uses a Dragon Deck titled "Legend of Dragon". References